<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like A Strand In The Wind by NidoranDuran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457774">Like A Strand In The Wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran'>NidoranDuran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4, Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukiko's older and stuck at the desk of her family inn, not able to scratch her itch for younger men. But when Ryuji and Ren book a stay, she knows she can make a move on them. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like A Strand In The Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No way she wasn't flirting with me," Ryuji said, sitting on the edge of the bed talking about the same thing he'd been talking about for an hour now. "You saw the way she looked at me. And when I gave her my wallet. She ran her hand along the back of mine for so long and looked me right in the eye. I think she likes me."</p><p>"Uh-huh." Ren replied with a flat and bored dismissiveness as he stared up at the ceiling. "Do you think she fell in love with you on first sight, or was it only after she overheard you talking about how little there is to do here?" Bunking up in pairs of twos, the Phantom Thieves had set off for a very distant small town vacation, somewhere quiet to relax, with hot springs and an escape from the noise of the big city, and they settled on Inaba, a quiet place with an affordable, cozy in to converge on. But for the past hour or so, all Ren had heard from his roommate was about how the pretty girl at the front desk was definitely into him.</p><p>"Maybe she knows it too, and I'm the cool city boy who's going to save her from this boring-ass town. I dunno. Come on. You saw the way she looked at me. I'm not nuts, am I?" Ryuji's confidence in that idea slowly deflated more and more as he sat there, hanging in the awkward silence. Ren's lack of response did nothing to make him feel better about this, and with a dejected groan, he slumped down to lie down and grumble.</p><p>A knock at the door finally broke the silence. "Am I interrupting anything?" came a voice. That same voice of the lady at the front desk, which made Ryuji jolt upright once again, and made Ren groan. "May I come in, sirs?"</p><p>"Yeah, come in! We're not busy." Ryuji smiled brighter, rising up to his feet. "See?" he mouthed down to his friend.</p><p>Yukiko stepped slowly into the room, wearing a simple white kimono with floral accents, her hair tied back into a tight bun. "Thank you," she said with a polite bow. In her mid-twenties and deeply ingrained now to her family's inn, Yukiko spent a lot of time at the desk or in the back room, dealing with the family business. It left little time to go too far elsewhere, and absolutely no time to sate her desire for younger men. Not that she was that old herself, but the two teens had caught her eye immediately. Not just Ryuji, as Ryuji was so certain. "I hope I'm not intruding or anything, but I have finished my duties for the night, and I thought I would pay the two of you a visit."</p><p>The way she spoke with respect and consideration made it all the more outrageous when she let her kimono fall open so casually, exposing her body beneath and advancing upon the two of them. Ryuji froze up immediately, having no idea how to respond to this for all of his many confidences, while Ren was suddenly paying far more attention to this situation. "Huh? Wha--is this real?" Ryuji sounded like his soul was leaving his body.</p><p>"This is very real," Yukiko insisted, closing and locking the door behind her before almost gliding across the floor, kimono flowing elegantly behind her, exposing her luscious body to their eyes. "I have an appreciation of boys your age, but it's hard to find the time to seek them out, so when two handsome boys like yourselves are within reach, I can't turn down the opportunity." Her smile widened as she drew closer, ending up between the two of them, sinking down slowly to her knees, in a position that left her able to reach for both their laps. "May I?"</p><p>Ren offered up a simple nod.</p><p>"Fuck yeah, you can!" Ryuji shouted, devoid of smoothness and grace as he threw himself as loud and as intensely as he could now into the idea of seeing this mess through.</p><p>With a widening smile, Yukiko reached into their laps, hands reaching to do away with the pants in the way of what she wanted from them both. "Thank you both so much," she said. "I promise, I will make tonight very worth your while." She urged them in closer toward her, in a position of indulgence and control, demure and soft as it was, over the two of them. She got Ryuji and Ren to shift closer toward her, and then she leaned down, first kissing Ryuji and then kissing Ren as she felt through their boxers at their cocks. Even if Ryuji was far more vocal and aggressive, Ren was just as hard, just as receptive to the pleasures and the surprises that came with this strange, foggy rush of commotion.</p><p>Back and forth she moved to kiss both of them as she worked their cocks out, taking her time and moving with grace to get them both ready for this, wanting to walk the line and wanting to make sure she had them receptive to her touch, thoroughly prepared to meet this. Her hands grasped firm around their hardened cocks, and she started with slow and patient strokes along them. Yukiko took this at her own pace, and she had both Ren and Ryuji prepared to meet this pace, to see what she would do and learn what she wanted from them. Everything patient, everything confident.</p><p>"You're so hot, you're beautiful. The most amazing woman I've ever seen." Ryuji's mouth kept spitting out words in a clumsy fever, unable to contain the excitement within him, unable to hold back all of the fever and the noise that he felt himself aflame with. He wanted it, and as Yukiko's hand worked along his shaft, he was happy to give up to it.</p><p>"Feels good," Ren agreed.</p><p>With a widening smile, Yukiko drew slowly back from them. "You both have very nice cocks. I love to see boys your age with cocks this big; it's the best outcome I could ask for." Her body began to slip lower, out from underneath them, and with the slightest little nudges, the two friends pulled in tighter together, side by side, with Yukiko knelt down, each knee between one of their legs, able to get right in close proximity to suck them both off. They didn't feel like they were being pulled or forced into any of this, but the soft guidance had them both doing exactly as was asked of them, getting into position to give Yukiko exactly wat she wanted without complaint or hesitation.</p><p>Oncer more, she took Ryuji in first. He was the louder and more attention-grabbing of the two, and Yukiko pushed down his cock with as much ladylike elegance as a woman in her mid twenties could while sucking off a teenage boy she didn't know. Her hot, wet mouth wrapped snug around the dick, holding firm to embrace the passion and the fire that pushed her, and she was utterly incapable of holding back the excitement rumbling through her. Yukiko had a purpose, and she pursued that purpose with the utmost steadiness, ready to do whatever she had to do to pleasure them both.</p><p>Moving just as steadily down to Ren's cock, she mirrored her efforts. There was a practiced steadiness to what she did, one that had Ryuji gloating, "See, I told you she liked us!" He gave Ren's chest a prod with the back of his hand, nudging at him. Ren rolled his eyes at the 'us' part of that. "You're really amazing at this, Miss Amagi, it--"</p><p>"Please, just Yukiko." She drew back from Ren's cock and moved over to Ryuji's again, carrying the steady pace and holding the firm pace she knew would give them and her everything. Her head's steady up and down held firm as she sucked the boys' cocks deep, not quite taking them to the back of her throat and holding out from that, but certainly paying ample praise to them as she did what she could to satisfy the indulgence steadily growing in intensity and demand from within her. She worked up a steady coating of spit onto each dick, and her hands were right there to stroke along the dick she wasn't sucking. Her technique was seamless, and she knew how to handle both of their dicks with a precision that had both of them aching for more.</p><p>The throb of their cocks inside of her mouth kept Yukiko ravenous, kept her pushing deeper down and satisfying her every wanton urge without a shred of control. She understood only her need to keep going, throwing all her caution away for the sake of pursuing a deeper appreciation of everything before her. Their cocks were a joy, and she was proud to keep indulging, knowing she had them right under her thumb and doing everything for her pleasure. The deepening opportunity to continue sucking and pursuing surrender kept her aching for more, and she had both of them so vocal and so needy below her that she knew she was going to have a night more enjoyable than she'd felt in a very, very long time.</p><p>As much as Ren wanted to hold steady and quiet, even he wasn't able to contain himself forever. Hard groans of, "More," from his lips expressed the utter heat rising up through him, his desires hastening as he felt the aches rise, felt the desire push him further into ecstasy. He didn't shy away from it, writhing alongside Ryuji as they got sucked off by this older girl at the same time, both wanting more of whatever was coming, eager to find out what it was Yukiko was going to do with them. "You were right, Ryuji," he finally confessed; better to let him live his lie about what he had said than to fight it now, the two sinking deeper into appreciation together. Getting along felt like the path of least resistance.</p><p>"You're both doing so well," Yukiko purred. "Well behaved boys your age are so hard to find. Especially ones as gifted as the both of you. I feel so lucky." She worked with a bit more desperation and fever to blow them, worked to find a hastier push into all the things she needed most, certain of the pleasures continuing to shove her further along. It was impropriety of the highest order to be doing something like this, but she found herself so far removed from the ability to care about such worries. It felt too good for her to fret, and with each passing second, she gave up more and more to the tides of fever and lust that kept pushing her.</p><p>There was absolutely no resisting the rush of wickedness and fever that wound up through them both now. Ren and Ryuji were in utter accordance, cocks throbbing and pulsating in ready desperation for the release to come. Yukiko could tell they were close, could tell they wanted this too badly to deal with, and she pulled them in just a bit tighter, bringing both of their cocks together, rubbing the heads against one another before pushing her mouth down around both of them so that as they came, they could fire off into her mouth at the same time. The extra little hit of friction and the sight of such an elegant lady, kimono hanging off of her shoulders, having them flood her mouth with cum at once was all the boys needed.</p><p>Without a good way to form a proper seal, the cum just as quickly oozed down their dicks, the intermingled mess of spit and each other's semen dripping down their cocks as she drooled their loads out. Yukiko had a look in her eyes of wanton heat much too drastic to be able to control, one that stood in stark contrast to her staid composure while also, in some fucked up way, being worn elegantly atop it. Yukiko's composure was taut. She used it to her advantage, knowing she could do whatever she wanted to these boys now. "I want you to press your penises together, please. Lie in a way that I can have them both at once." She drew up and waited.</p><p>Ryuji was ready to do anything to get at Yukiko now. "Let's do it, Ren!" he shouted. Ren wasn't propelled by that same lustful confidence, but he wanted to see where this went, the two friends shifted about so they could lie with their legs clumsily locked together, cocks flush against one another, balls squished together. Yukiko didn't waste much time in taking their cocks in hand, rubbing them together a bit as she knelt up over them and settled into position.</p><p>As much as it seemed like the only obvious way forward, it was still an utter shock when Yukiko actually took both of their cocks into her pussy at the same time. She let out a hot gasp of ecstasy as she pushed down onto them both, sitting her way onto the cocks. "That's perfect," she moaned. "Two friends. Big dicks. Total confidence in sharing a hole together. You boys really are all I can ask for." Yukiko's sweet appreciation came out steadily as she began to rock up and down their dicks, forcing herself further down with each push so she could stretch her hole out and savour the deepening haze of this pleasure. She was a passionate wreck in this state, caring only about getting more of them as she rode their lap. Up and down motions with a steady and careful cadence brought her what she needed, and she would not be stopped now.</p><p>Yukiko's kimono still hung off of her shoulders, slipping further down. Her breasts were out, and as she picked up a steadily climbing pace, she rode a bit quicker, a bit steadier under the pleasure and the heat of what she was opening up to now. The weirdest excesses of this treatment were a shock for their eyes, watching this composed and confident woman take their cocks and completely abandon sense for something so beautiful and so heated. She didn't want to slow down the careless cadence of her thrusts, fucking herself onto their dicks and flaunting a little bit of a fun side. Her hair remained in its tight bun.</p><p>At least until Ryuji got cheeky. He reached for it and tugged out the pins holding it together, her long, black hair flowing down her shoulders, and Yukiko gave some sways of her head to shake it out. She fell a little bit deeper still into the vocal madness and appreciation of what she was doing, craving the pleasures as they pushed ever more desperate and feverish against her. Yukiko was resolute in what she wanted, in her understanding of pleasures so straightforward and so steady that they felt almost too good to be true. She didn't want to let up, and with everything she did, Yukiko took on their cocks and showed off her need for more.</p><p>"I'm only going to vacation in Inaba from now on!" Ryuji promised, his hips starting to rise and grind up into her harder. Ren followed suit, the two out of pace as they fucked up into her snug hole, cocks rubbing together inside her. It was more intimate a position than the friends had ever been in, bodies rubbing up on one another and giving in to the complete desire. There didn't need to be control here. Neither was embarrassed about it either, not minding sharing a hole with a friend, not even minding whatever potential homoeroticism came with this position. Yukiko's snug, stretched-out pussy around their cocks kept them both aching, and the heat carried them harder, made them both work for the shameless desire and crushing joy that kept them moving. They were vocal, hot, so reckless and so clumsy that they simply didn't want to let go. They needed this.</p><p>Yukiko needed it, too. She made that abundantly clear with the way she moaned, with the drunken joy ripping through her. "Can we cum inside?" Ren asked, overwhelmed by the feverish needs, caught up in pleasures so wild and so hungry that he didn't understand how to contain them any longer, and he understood only a need to lose himself completely. He was ready for this, pushing faster on, losing control and accepting the hastening desires as he explored them all, and he felt himself due for a crash.</p><p>"Yes, do it," Yukiko moaned. "Both of you. Inside. Don't waste a drop. I'll let you take the risk, maybe one of you can be lucky."</p><p>Between the shock, the tightness, the friction, and the sight of Yukiko dripping with sexual fire atop them, both boys were powerless against the allure. They came hard, filling Yukiko up with their cum, both boys flooding her womb with thick teenage cum and making her hit her shrieking peak, a rush of pleasurer and passion too fiery to help. Yukiko received the chaotic, unapologetic joy she craved most, as loud and as hungry as could be. This was what she needed, what she craved most, and Yukiko could not be stopped as she hung there, holding herself down on their cocks, voice trembling and wanton.</p><p>"I have to take that back," Yukiko purred. "You're already so lucky." She eased the boys back up to kiss them, and even though there was still definitely the lingering taste of their cum on her tongue, neither could complain. They were about to spend the night losing themselves with Yukiko, and she had them ready to do anything for her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>